Won't Breathe Right
by DerpPaws-McReedus-Caryl-LOVER
Summary: Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breahe right... "Sophia wasn't mine! Why couldn't you just keep a eye on her!" Maybe if I leave tonight, I won't come back... "Your afriad, because your all alone" Can nobody hear me... "Got no husband, no daughter, your all alone" Set after Season 3, 3x16. Rated M for language, violence and sexual content. STORY CONSIDERED BEING DELETED...
1. Maybe if I fall asleep

**Ok, i've been in a field of feels even since McBrideReedusLover ended her story 'Here We Go Again' and damn did she make me cry, OVER & OVER. Damn girl, you know how to bring me down to the floor. :') *weak smile* I can't stop thinking of how she ended the story, so i've decided to do something to try and wear the tension down..or atleast let me forget about it for a while so I don't cry, haha, so I started writing. Holding up on my other stories (writer's block got me in a twitst)...and well, I thought up a story idea while showering (like always) and decided to write it, since the block's not trying to stop me, i'm going to go ahead and so what I can do...hope to let it bring some weight off my shoulders from that sad SAD ending... :( I love ya girl, but that must have took some effort to write, because that was just hardcore... **

**Well, here we go again..shit, I just reminded myself of that story..-deep breathe- here we go, listening to Imagine Dragons when I wrote some of this aswell, c': *sad smile again..***

* * *

_"Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right..." _~ Hear Me, Imagine Dragons

* * *

How could she have doubted? It was a certain possibility and she ignored it all just to enjoyed it. One night of happiness, but she needed to worry, needing to worry about it because now it took her, make her worry, it laughed in her face and pitied her stupidity. Slapping her ass with a belt, with Ed by its side, shaking their heads and huffing their foul breathe everywhere in disgust. And she, well little ol' Carol just laid there crying and listening to the things Ed told her, because they we're true. How could she be so dumb? Because she was a burden old whore. Why was she so stupid? Because she is, always will be, stupid bitch..Ed had a rank answer for every question she thought, and they only seemed to make her grow more weak, till shes took weak to go on.

How could she let Sophia into this world with a father like him? _Because your so fucked up, you old hag._

How could she trust her parents into this marriage? _Because no one else would think a THING about your sorry ass, you be glad I took pity in you bitch!_

How did she end up still alive? _Because I was merciful to your helpless soul, and decided to spare your life but let you know how much your worthless._

Why can't she just die!? _Because you need to suffer bitch. SUFFER._

Can't she just go off and kill herself now? _What's the point, nothing to die for, nothing to life for. I'm in hell anyways, i'll see you._

Sophia is waiting for her, she can be with her, right? _FUCK, no. She don't give a shit about her dumbass mother. who would?_

"Carol? You alright?"

Carol looked up to see a worried Beth staring down on her. Last night she had something unforgettable and unbelievable, and she doubted that most important thing to it. And now, in the morning, she knew she should have gave it thought, because here she was with the problem she didn't need during a fucking apocoylpse, she was a burden and didn't need to worry anyone. But this would. Ed was right, she was sitting here, thinking about killing herself when Lori came in. And right then, a better idea came in mine. Why not let the little one live? Why not just run away?

Why not let the little one live? _The fuck ya mean..little one...fuck, what!?_

Why not just run away? _No one needs ya run away, it will do you no good but neither will staying...guess there no winning. loss loss._

Carol let out a deep sigh, she would do it then, run away. She didn't want to worry anyone with the burden she was. She would leave, for everyone, for the little one, for Daryl, but also for her.

_Daryl, _how did this happen? How did this even happen..But this time Ed's voice didn't answer her question, ignored her. But she didn't care, she didn't want it answered, it happened, but for a reason not.

* * *

_The Governor was gone and the prison was theres. They fought off the murderer and here they we're, at home. Carol smiled as everyone celebrated with alcohol and squirrel caught by Daryl. Carol decided not to drink, someone needed to take watch. But Beth, Hershal, Carl and Michonne didn't drink either._

_Everyone was laughing, having a great time, telling stories and jokes and drinking contests. Daryl was eyeing Carol most the time, drinking Southern and shotting jokes around that cracked everyone up,_

_"..And I bet Martinez is the Governor's bitch now, damn man, kinda feel bad for the bad shot" Glenn slurred, downing another shot._

_Daryl chuckled a storm, "Gonna leave Stumpet out, then he gonna get pissed and start somethin'" Glenn grinned, "Cat fight"_

_And the whole room lifted into happy drunk spirits and laughter and good days. Everyone was happy and Michonne was even laughing at the jokes as they played. Carol smiled, looking at her family._

_The night rolled by fast and Maggie and Glenn helped eachother stuggle to their cells, as Daryl would call it, Shit-faced. Rick stumbled to his cell, Carl supporting him. Michonne and Hershal got watch. Everyone headed off to bed, Carol was just changing into her night clothes when she heard boots come to her cell, the curtain was pulled over, so she had enough time to finish changing as a drunk Daryl walked in, he wasn't stumbling much because he didn't drink a lot. He stared at her with those striking blue eyes of his that reminded her of the ocean, but something shown in them that she never seen before and her eyes widdened when she realised what they we're..Lust and want. She sat down on her bunk, only in bed shorts and a tank-top with no bra that showed her hard peaks against the fabric._

_Daryl got closer, "Fuckin' wearin' nothing" He was hardly a slur, but still drunk enough in her eyes._

_"Your drunk, get to bed" Carol looked at him sternly. Once the woodbury folk got her, Daryl had to move in with Carol but didn't complain, him taking top bunk and her bottem. He looked her up and down and didn't move, he had closed the curtain away for privacy._

_"Shit Carol, I ain't drunk" He stared at her intently. Carol shivered,_

_"Then go to bed" She ordered, pointing to the top bunk, his eyes followed her finger as he toed off his boots, taking his vest off and throwing his shirt over her head. She saw him bare chest before, every night he would come in and do the same thing he did tonight, but he would think she was asleep when she would be secretly watching him. But tonight, he was showing her his bare chest without question, right in front of her and she gulped and he moved towards her, in seconds he was in her face kissing her and she returned the kiss. Before they knew it, clothes we're thrown off till they we're completely naked and they we're a sweaty mess on the bottem bunk as they night was filled with noises of love._

_In the morning, Carol woke to see Daryl getting dressed, he turned to her and sighed, seeing her awake. He stood up when he was all geared up and stared at her, throwing his crossbow over his shoulder, "Carol, I care 'bout ya..but this..can't happen 'gain"_

_She slowly nodded, fighting back tears, she knew it was a one time thing, he was drunk, this was his rejection to her, and it hurt, "ok. We'll never speak of it, it never happened. Sorry Daryl" She stood up and got dressed fast and left the cell, her head bowed. Daryl walked her go in shock and then headed off to hunt._

* * *

_'Carol, I care 'bout ya..but this..can't happen 'gain'_

The words had stung her, hard. Right down to the bone, as her heart broke some, a crunk being ripped out. She got regetted that morning, just this morning and right after he left to hunt she ran to the bathroom.

And now she sat here, in the bathroom, curled up in a ball, holding the white stick in her hand, her hands shaking as she head, tears stained her cheeks. Two pink lines, she was pregnant. She was pregnant with Daryl Dixon's baby. She threw up into the toilet, all the contents of her stomach came out, when she was done she flushed and gathered herself, gripping the test and just thinking. That's when Beth walked in,

"Carol? You Alright?"

The girl had heard last night, she slept in the cell next to theirs, she knew and she knew right that morning when Carol ran off in the direction to the showers what she was doing, she knew exactly. She had followed the small woman and from outside the door she could hear her sob and then throw up, once she heard the flush and the soft weeps, she opened the door and looked at her friend before her, frowning and asking her.

Carol looked up at her, and gripped the test harder..it was a wonder it didn't break. She wiped her cheek and let a sigh loose. She was going to tell the young girl, she was going to tell her friend, right now. She knew, she had to have heard the sounds, she just know what happened last night..the mistake. Carol started to cry but held it back as nasuea took her again she was doubled over in the toilet, acid being let out into the toilet. She flushed once again, letting her attention turn back to the worried blonde who had her arms crossed and her hips locked, staring at her with worry, Carol nodded.

"Carol, you can tell me, what is it? I won't tell anyone, please." Beth looked at Carol with hopeful eyes, she knew the case but wanted to know for sure if she was right, Carol took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Letting out the breath, she opened her eyes. The first thing she thought when she opened her eyes was the rant Daryl told her back at the farm about Sophia about almost a year ago, and Sophia's favorite sone, _Hear Me,_ and she suddently realised how the two things fit together,

_maybe if I fall asleep,  
I won't breathe right..._

_"Your afraid. Your afraid because your all alone, got no husband, no daughter."_

_maybe if I leave tonight,  
I won't come back..._

_"You don't know what to do with yourself. You ain't my problem, Sophia wasn't mine!"_

_can nobody hear me?  
I got a lot thats on my mind_

_"Why couldn't you just keep a eye on her!?"_

_I cannot breathe,  
can you hear it, too?_

Carol shivered, as his words cut her through once more, even though that was a year ago and their friendship grew, the words still stung and clinged to her, she sighed and looked into the young girl's eyes,

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N:: Oh my, I can't believe i'm writing this...it makes me feel ok...but the depression is still hot in the air and its gonna stay... :(**

**What's funny, is I like wrote now the whole conversation with Daryl and Carol the night he yelled at her about Sophia. From the beginning when she walks into his came to the end where she walks away. ;P**

**Anyways, READ & REVIEW. ;D Thank you, and big hugs, Paws**


	2. Maybe if I run away

**A/N:: Oooo, Eeee, I love you so much SOA loving mom, you throw the devil right out of me and bring in the angel, you rock girl and i'm lucky to call you my older smutty sister, who rock and rolls and needs to keep it coming and going with your awesome stuff and things, if you havn't read or heard of anything she does, you need to. READ ALL HER STORIES NOW. I know I am. ;P Oh and...sorry to say, this story ain't gonna be soo happy, its going to make you upset and wanting to read more, its hard and rough all over...but thats what its suppose to be, right? *sarcastic laugh* haha...uuhhhh, ok..well don't kill me...well TRY not to please. ^^;**

**Anywhoooo, chapter 2 of this fanfiction..here we goooo,**

* * *

It had started with morning sickness. Then she got dizzy and whenever she smelled the food being cooked for breakfest, she ran for the bathroom once again. Once those signs showed she knew, so she asked Hershal for a test, he had one left. She took it. And now here she was, telling Beth she was pregnant, not believing those words would come out of her mouth again.

Beth closed her eyes and sighed roughly, trying to stay calm for Carol, "Carol, is Daryl the father?"

Carol nodded slowly, not trusting her voice at the moment, scared of breaking into tears or having a voice crack every word she rolled out, off her tongue.

Beth looked at Carol, she knew, she knew Carol hadn't told Daryl, why would she?, but she wanted to make sure, "Does he know?"

Carol looked up, her eyes wide, "Daryl? No. God no, I just found out. Your the only one that knows other than me...Hershal might, but no one else" Her voice cracked and threatened to break, but she stayed strong.

Beth then walked over and knelt down in front of her friend, extending her hand with a warm smile, "come on. Let's go see daddy"

Carol took the girl's hand and stood up, sighing softly. She nodded and followed Beth to Hershal's cell. When they entered Hershal was just finishing looking over a worried Maggie. Maggie had found out she was pregnant and Glenn almost had a heart attack, now the young woman was a few weeks and cramps we're happening, it was worrying Hershal.

Hershal smiled as they stepped in, Beth speaking first, "Carol's pregnant, can you look her over" Maggie had just left, not hearing in issue.

Hershal nodded to Carol to sit down, "I knew that was the situation. Sit dear" he turned to his daughter "thank you Beth" Beth nodded and left Hershal and Carol alone.

Carol sighed, smiling, "I just found out this morning...it happened last night and the signs started this morning"

Hershal nodded, "Is it Daryl's?" Carol nodded slowly, Hershal just smiled, "ok. Was it your first time with him?"

Carol sighed, closing her eyes, "yeah. First time..we forgot a condom...i'm sorry Hershal"

Hershal put his hand on her knee, making her open her eyes, "don't be sorry. Miracles of life are always great. You'll be fine, both of you"

Carol smiled, "what do I tell Daryl?" She looked at her hands. Shit, he wouldn't be happy.

Hershal sighed, squeezing her knee before letting his hand drop back to his side, "he won't take it well. But stay strong, he's never done this"

Carol nodded once again, "thanks Hershal. Can you tell Rick for me? I want to get some sleep"

Hershal smiled wide, "rest will do well for you. You just rest, I got it" Carol smiled once more before leaving the old man to go to her cell for a nap.

_He won't take it well. But stay strong, he's never done this_

The vet's words rang in her mind, _he won't take it well_, Carol closed her eyes, it wasn't long before sleep took her. The last thought was of Daryl.

* * *

Hershal stood up right after Carol left. Sighing as he watched her retreating form, she was shaking the whole time he looked her over. He hobbled right to Rick's cell and went right on in, when he stepped in, he saw Rick was just pulling on his boots. He looked up at Hershal and frowned, "what's wrong?"

Hershal sighed, "Carol's pregnant with Daryl's child. She just found out and hasn't told Daryl. Only me, you and Beth know, don't say anything to our redneck, Carol said she was going too after her nap. She just wanted you to know"

Rick sighed, about damn time. He saw this coming, "Daryl isn't going to take this well. At all."

Hershal nodded slowly, "I told Carol that. He's going to be stubborn about it. Upset. He tends to blame things on her when really he's blaming himself, he just needs someone to take it out on. I should tell her this, but she's asleep right now." Hershal shook his head, deep with ditress.

Rick ran his hand through his hair, "yep. That's Daryl. For now, we can just hope Carol get's told before she tells Daryl. We don't want anything tragic ans regretful to happen"

"I agree" Hershal nodded, sighing, he turned, "bye Rick" and with that he slowly made his way back to his cell to think, leaving Rick to pull on his boots and walk out without looking distressed.

* * *

Daryl Dixon had his comfort zone. The woods. The woods was Dixon comfort zone, they we're always alert and at attention when in the woods, always focused. But Daryl, Daryl fucking Dixon was not focused. He already missed hitting five squirrels and a doe and it was pissing him off and over what? A woman. Dixon don't pussy up to women but here was a Dixon getting off by some woman he fucked last night. In his opinion it wasn't fucking though, but he wasn't 'making love' to her either. He was simply giving her comfort, letting the tension go for one night of comfort, one night of happy pleasure and feels. He needed to let some steam off, have one night of good and that was the way. He was drunk, hell he wasn't _that_ drunk, but he needed alcohol in his system to actually get the nerves to do what he planned and it worked, worked just as planned and she most likely thought it was a drunk redneck fucking the next available chick. Did he feel _anything _for this woman. Hell he never thought about it, he _did_ feel something different for her then he did about other women. He would also fuck to fuck, but no. He didn't fuck her, he comforted her, helped relieve her tension...his tension.

Movement. Aim. Shoot. _Miss_.

Damn it. He can't focus, shes been on his mind ever since he woke up and she wouldn't leave it. He cussed as he got the mis-shot arrow from a tree and loaded his crossbow back up. What was she doing right now? Was she ok? Was she thinking about him? Did she leave the prison? Is she dead? What the hell is she doing right now? The un-answered questions linger in his mind, adding new ones next second and soon he would have to go back and see if some of them can be answered. But how can he face her? Fear gripped him, when he sees her, what expression will she show towards him? Fear, regret, anger, sorrow, pity, neglect...or will she show happy, welcomed, love, approval or will she simply forget it or ignore it all and pretend it never happened. That would only make it more awkward for him, the worse would be she killed or self or left out of sorrow or pity. He couldn't live with himself if that happened.

Movement. Aim. Shoot. _Miss._

Damn it. What if she left, and no one tried to stop her? What if she thought he did that out of pity towards her? What if she thought it would be better to live with her daughter? What if she felt so uncomfortable with him after what happened that she'd leave? What if she got hurt because of him? Killed because of him? Felt horriable because of him? What if...she got _pregnant_ because of him? He gaged, THAT was his worse fear, worse thought of fear. If she got pregnant because of him everyone would be mad at him, maybe throw him out of the prison or make her leave. What if she died while the baby growed in her? What if the baby died in her and was born dead? Was if the baby died...and came back..and...what if the baby got stuck and something happened? What if she died from the pregnancy? What if she died trying to give birth to the baby like Lori? Daryl shivered, these ideas we're killing him.

Movement. Aim. Shoot. _Miss._

Time to head back to camp. Back to the woman he feared most to see, Carol.

* * *

Carol sat up, pinching her nose shut as she did as the nausea hit her strong, she groaned closing her eyes. Why did they have to cook eggs today? Eggs _always_ lead her to the toilet. It always did with Sophia, thats why she stopped eating eggs after the first week of being pregnant with her first child, she never really ate eggs again unless Ed insisted or like now, they only have eggs and thats what they want and like, eggs. She sighed, slowly getting up, but the nausea won again and she was forced to run straight to the toilet, holding her mouth with wide-eyes. Once she reached the toilet she let it all out, all her dinner from last night and everything she had in her, she sighed, flushing the toilet and leaning back against the wall, holding her hand over her forehead and closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes, a curious wide-eyed Maggie stood in front of her with a plate of eggs, she took one look at the eggs and doubled over into the toilet once again, stomach acid being the only thing she heaved as the nausea eased off, Maggie put the place outside the bathroom and took a step closer to Carol. Carol flushed the toilet and leaned back against the wall, groaning, her eyes downcast.

Maggie sighed, kneeling down in front of Carol, "are you alright?"

Carol looked up at her, her eyes wide with sorrow and exhaustion. She took a deep breath and went for it, "I'm pregnant..Hershal confirmed it this morning...only you, Hershal, Beth and Rick know...please don't tell anyone. I havn't told anyone else because I just found out this morning" She pleaded with the farmer's daughter.

"Is-is it Daryls?" Maggie asked in pure shock and Carol nodded.

"Eggs ALWAYS set me off. Happened all the time during Sophia's pregnancy. I never knew why, Egg's just don't do well when i'm pregnant" She explained her self and slowly stood up, the nausea still lingered, but not enough for her to vomit.

Maggie nodded, "ok. I'll make you a can of peaches then. Sound good?"

Carol smiled, "Thank you, but I can get the peaches"

Maggie shook her head, "No, I got it. You just go sit in your cell. You look exhaused from this morning's events"

Carol sighed, but gave in, "thank you Maggie"

Maggie just smiled and took the eggs back to the kitchen as Carol made her way back to her cell. She knew. Beth knew. Hershal knew. Rick knew. Maggie knew. Who next? She _had_ to tell Daryl before the whole prison knew or he would be pissed, thinking she wasn't going to tell him at all.

She sighed and laid down in bed, a silent tear fell from her cheek and she didn't wipe it off, she let it fall. Let the feelings take her, but she did it in silence.

_Can nobody hear me?  
I got a lot thats on my mind.  
I cannot breathe.  
Can you hear it too...?_

The tears, the fear, the anger, the wonder, the regret, the confusion, the refuse, the truth, the lie, the real thing, the sorrow, the confession, the rejection...the happiness. It all spilled, it all took her over and she silently showed it all, to herself, to god, to the baby...but no one else.

_Maybe if I fall asleep,_  
_I won't breathe right_  
_Maybe if I run away,_  
_I won't come back_

Maybe if she fell asleep, it would all end, she might not wake up, she might just stop breathing, it would be a peaceful way, for her. Maybe, but she had a baby, she couldn't do that, for the baby, it needed a chance..didn't it? But what baby needs to live in this world..

Maybe she could run away and not come back, but they would go after her, look for her...She couldn't get far, hell, she'd be lucky to get out the gate. Even if she got away, she wouldn't last long. She needed to think of the baby, this prison was safe, if she stayed here, maybe...just maybe, the baby had a fighting chance to live, but will she go like Lori or live to be with her baby...or she might miscarry or not even make it through the pregnancy...Sophia was born natually, no C-Section, if she got through this, this baby would be ok being born natually like Sophia, they had Hershal to help..maybe it could work, just maybe. But then again, the bad worries and thoughts took over.

___Maybe if I run away,_  
_I won't come back_

Maybe, if she ran away, if she did, she might find another group, not come back to the prison, find others who could help her, new love, someone who might be willing to raise a baby with the likes of HER. If that was possiable, they have to be blind though...and deaf and maybe not be able to feel her...or maybe she could just raise it alone. Leave, find a group, raise the child alone...she could, maybe she would. Just maybe.

_Maybe._

* * *

Daryl entered the kitchen to find Maggie and Beth handing out plates for breakfest, everyone was at the table except two people, Carol and Hershal. He looked around her them, but they we're not here. Beth smiled at him, "your back early"

He nodded, "nothin' out..Couldn' get anythin' other than a few squirrels" He put his kills out to be skinned and sat down beside Rick. A few of the people seemed different, comfortable, like they knew something he didn't...maybe they did. Did Carol leave the prison with Hershal? Did Carol die or something..Was she hurt and Hershal was looking after her. A few people seemed different, three. Three he knew would always know something before anyone else about things. Rick, Maggie and Beth. Rick was the leader, he always knew. Beth was always the first one up, she would know. Maggie's sister always knew and so did Hershal always know, so she would be told somehow. Hershal knew, he wasn't there. That left Carol. The concern must be able Carol. He looked at Rick and scowled, "what ya hidin'?"

Rick tensed, looking everywhere but at the hunter, "nothing Daryl, why?"

Daryl growled, "I can tell ya hidin' somethin'. Beth and Maggie know as well" He pointed towards the two fidgeting women who backed up into the kitchen.

Rick sighed, "It's not be for to tell"

Daryl stood up quick, "Then who is it to fuckin' tell, Rick? Huh?"

Rick looked up at him and gave him a serious face, "I can't say"

Daryl smirked with neglect, "I already fuckin' know"

Rick's eyes widened, "what? How?"

Daryl shook his head and chuckled, "Hershal and Carol ain't here. You, Maggie and Beth seem different, an' ya three and Hershal always know what happen first, and Carol ain't here. Somethin' is up with her and Hershal is with her"

Rick was surprised, his nodded his head slowly, "damn"

Daryl made his way towards the cell block, his smirk fading to a frown as fear gripped him, but what was wrong with Carol?

* * *

Carol was lying down on her bunk. The feelings she let go earlier had drained and now she was restless in bed, having Hershal check her over, making sure her and the baby we're ok for now. Tell her what she needed to do to help the baby come easy and be ok.

"Ok dear, you need to eat more. Everything on your plate. Meat, fruit and vegtables. You need rest, don't over do yourself. And don't work yourself up, don't cry much, don't get your blood running high with fear or anger. Don't yell much. No fast movements-" Carol zoned out, already knowing these things from Sophia's pregnancy as Hershal explained everything already known by all pregnant women.

Once he was done, Carol opened her mouth to speak, "anything wrong?"

Hershal smiled, "no. I can't tell everything about the baby yet, but soon i'll be able too. I know, for know, your doing fine. Just do as I told and everything will be alright"

Thats when they heard his boots coming towards them. Hershal looked toward the cell door, he knew who it was. She knew who it was.

It was the one man who started this, who got her into it. The hotheaded one that she began to love and care for. The redneck who was abused just as she, the hunter of the group and the one Rick looked to for final answers to decisions. The man who made this miracle in her and is part of the miracle in her.

Daryl.

* * *

**A/N:: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I am just so happy how this is turning out. :D Its doing so good in my eyes, I got over the sorrow i'd been through over that story ending...but that doesn't mean i'm gonna let my other feelings come in...this will be a angst and sad story...VERY sad and full of stuff that will make you want to sharpen your pitch forks and light your torchs on me...but hold in there, some parts will be ok...well AFTER all the heartbreaking moments and shit...but yeahhhhh. okkkkk.**

**Song used is the same from chapter 1, Hear Me by Imagine Dragons...love the song sooooooo much!**

**READ & REVIEW**


End file.
